Every kind of change
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Jacob wakes up in thee wrong bed. Connie is giving him the cold shoulder, but what is she hiding? What happens when those left in the past, come back to haunt the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

 **I got this idea from a spoiler which said that Connie was going to be giving Jacob the cold shoulder!**

 **I've come up with a few reasons, which all sort of merge into one story!**

 **Hope you enjoy - SKB X**

A foot slid across his thigh as he slept. Jacob murmured as his hand slipped down the other person's calf, a smile playing on his face. His arms reached out automatically and wrapped around the other figure that shared the bed. He pulled the other person in closer, in his dreamlike state. His mind was still fuzzy with alcohol from the night before. He was still to realise where he was.

"You really are a softy aren't you Mr Muscle" A voice mumbled from underneath the duvet. Jacob immediately opened his eyes and pulled back the cover in alarm. His mouth fell agape once he realised who he was snuggling up to. He withdrew his arms in horror and sat up bolt right.

"Jack?" He almost whispered.

The young receptionist smiled before pulling himself up. He was half naked, his torso on show. Luckily everything else was covered. Jacob ran his hands across his face and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had entered the pub with good will, offering to help a mate out. How did that end up with him sharing a bed with a man who clearly fancied the pants off him?

Connie. He suddenly thought of Connie. He had promised to cook a curry at hers. She had probably waited for him before realising he wasn't coming. She had probably gone to bed broken hearted and upset. Not that she would admit it. Jacob allowed a groan to leave his mouth before he jumped from the bed, grabbing his jacket and shoes.

"Were you going? I was going to order a taxi to work!" Jack protested as he watched the other man pull on his clothes.

"I need to go… I have to get to work…" Jacob stuttered.

"I was going to get us to work!" Jack whimpered sadly.

"I need to get there NOW!" Jacob roared. He looked about the room before quickly identifying a set of keys on the bedside cabinet.

"It's only half seven though!" Jack cried after Jacob as he pulled open the bedroom door to exit.

"I know. I'm late already!"

"Nurse Freeman, I don't believe that your jumper is part of uniform regulations" Connie barked as she stomped through the department. Her face was one of those that could kill. She looked angry and it didn't seem to be going away any time soon.

"It's cold!" Rita argued. The blonde had been on the night shift, and the corridors were freezing. She had only thrown the jumper on for a few minutes, just so that she didn't develop a cold. If she got a cold, Connie would have whined that she should have wrapped up warmer.

"No excuse. Take it off" Connie ordered before storming off in the direction of her office, a disapproving look on her face.

"I'll just freeze to death then shall I?" Rita muttered. At the same time Jacob rushed through the doors of the department. He looked like he had lost something. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth slightly twisted.

"Where's Connie?" He demanded as he stopped briefly in front of the Clinical nurse manager.

"Connie? Marched through here a few seconds ago, making orders as ever. I'd be careful though if you want to talk to her, someone has really pissed her off…" Rita started. Jacob listened to the start of the answer, but was sprinting up the corridor before Rita could finish. The blonde wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. Forever being ignored. She watched as Jacob dashed through the corridors, dodging porters and paramedics.

Jacob needed to find Connie and explain, he needed to tell her that he loved her. He needed her to know that he wanted her. He knew how fragile she was, although she put a front on it all. He knew that she had feelings for him, more than she would care to admit. Connie admitting to them was a big thing, and now he had gone and stood her up. She was too special to be stood up. He had learnt a lot from Charlie, who had warned him to be truthful and nothing else. He had been told about her ex-husband, he knew about Grace and her Father. He knew just how fragile she really was. He couldn't betray her.

Jacob arrived at Connie's door and gave it several knocks. There was no answer. He tried several more times, before realising she wasn't going to answer. Instead he pushed the door handle down and opened up the door.

She was sat at her desk, phone in her hand. She glanced up at him surprised, before looking away again. Jacob stepped into the room and shut the door. He watched as she sat at her desk, phone pressed to her ear. He couldn't work out who she was speaking too, but she seemed almost panicked.

"Darling, I'll be as quick as I can ok. Just keep her talking" She answered before hanging up the phone. She jumped up from her chair and grabbed her handbag and coat from the coat stand beside her desk.

"Connie…" Jacob started. Connie looked him in the eye for a second before pushing past him and pulling open the office door.

"CONNIE!" He shouted after her as she disappeared up the corridor, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked.

When she didn't answer him for the second time, he followed after her. He followed her through the department, still calling after her. She refused to engage with him, instead walking faster. He finally caught up with her in the carpark as she unlocked her car. He called her once again. This time she stopped momentarily and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry!" He spoke almost pathetically.

"I'm in a hurry" She stated simply.

"Where are you going?" Jacob inquired.

"Grace… she needs me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Please, if you have any idea's for thisstory, please don't hesitate to let me know! I have a few, but they aren't concrete.**

 **Thank you for reading! - SKB x**

"The Hilton?" Jacob questioned as his girlfriend stopped her car abruptly in front of the hotel. He looked to her for an explanation but found she had already pulled her keys from the ignition and was pulling herself from the car.

"Connie!" He called her as he slid off his own belt, opened the door and slid out. Connie had opened up the boot and was grabbing her medical bag from where it sat in the corner. She threw it over her shoulder before slamming the boot. Jacob looked to her once again, wondering what on earth was going on.

"I thought you said Grace needed you? What's happened?" He begged her as he took hold of the cuff of her coat and forced her to finally look at him. Throughout the whole car journey she had barely spoken. She had driven through red lights and narrowly missed being hit by a van. She had been like a woman possessed.

"Grace is the reason we're here! She called me… she was crying, Sam's girlfriend, she's ill" Connie finally revealed although she didn't make eye contact with her boyfriend.

"It's probably know more than the flu… you know what kids are like" Connie raised her eyebrows at her partners comment.

"Grace knows the difference between the flu and something that is going to kill someone! Both me and her Father are doctors!" Connie stated matter of factly. She stepped up onto the pavement outside the hotel, turning back slightly to Jacob who remained frozen to the spot.

"Nurse Master's, are you going to come and help me save a woman's life, or am I going in solo?" There was a sudden sparkle behind her eyes as she spoke. She held out her left hand for him, her face softening slightly.

"Please?" She begged. Jacob nodded before taking her hand, the pair marching inside ready for whatever was about to be thrown at them.

The hotel was modern, glass everywhere, leather sofas doted about the lobby. At the far end of the lobby stood the reception desk, which the pair headed to straight away.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the desk requested brightly, his teeth shining brightly underneath the chandelier. Connie thought of her own receptionist, Jack, the man was his exact double. Fake tan, large beaming smile.

"I need you to tell me where room 307 is" Connie said, straight laced. She didn't beat around the bush.

"Have you got a booking with us?" The man behind reception asked brightly. Connie sighed before digging her NHS badge from her handbag and placing it on the desk.

"One of your clients is in serious need of medical attention, now I suggest that you show us where room 307 is, and phone for an ambulance!" Connie demanded a little more fiercely than necessary. The young man behind the desk swallowed before nodding.

"Take the lift to the third floor, it's on your right hand side. I can give you a key…" The young man grabbed a card key from the side and handed it over to Connie.

"What do I tell the ambulance?" He asked nervously as Connie snatched the key from him.

"Tell them that Mrs Beauchamp has requested emergency back up for a female patient, then when they arrive, show them to the room" Connie stated before flouncing off, her heels clicking against the marble flooring.

"It's this one!" Connie suddenly announced as she placed the key into the door and watched as the door lit up green. She pushed the handle down and opened up the door. Her eyes were wide as she glanced about the bedroom.

"Grace!" She called out anxiously.

"Mummy!" A voice suddenly squeaked. Reassured it was the right room, Connie ran across the carpet, past the bathroom, till she came face to face with her weeping daughter.

"Oh darling!" Connie gasped as her daughter ran into her arms and threw her small arms around her mother's waist.

"Please help her Mummy. She keeps holding her stomach…" Grace sobbed. Connie straightened herself up, still holding on to her daughter. Connie looked over to the bed where a younger woman lay curled up on the bed clutching her stomach. She was clearly in a lot of pain.

"What's Daddy's girlfriend's name?" Jacob stepped forward and asked the young girl. Grace looked up at him suddenly, slightly confused.

"Carla, Carla Robert's" Grace revealed.

"Well done baby" Connie whispered as she let go of Grace and approached the bed.

"Carla, my name is Mrs Beauchamp- Connie. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Connie's voice was gentle as she leant across the bed, her hand touching the other woman's shoulder.

"Connie? Connie Beauchamp? It's nice to finally meet you" Carla's voice was strained, she was clearly in an awful lot of pain.

"Yeah, that's me! I'm guessing you've heard all sorts about me!" Connie was smiling, an actual small smile on her face. This surprised Jacob who assumed that she would want to gauge out the eyes of her daughter's new step- Mummy!

"Only good, I promise. Grace, she adores you" She panted as she rolled over, clutching her stomach once again.

"She adores you too! Now Carla, you need to listen to me. I need you to show me where the pain is, and stay calm. There is an ambulance on its way to take you to the hospital" Connie reassured the young lady.

"It's my abdomen, I think it's the baby…" Carla sobbed as she reached out to Connie and grabbed hold of her arm.

"The baby?" Connie asked alarmed.

"I'm three months pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Connie looked up to Jacob, her face momentarily faltering from her perfectly strong façade. Jacob instinctively took Grace by the shoulders and guided her towards the two chairs that surrounded a small table. Connie meanwhile unzipped her medical bag and withdrew her stethoscope from where it lay against a pile of forgotten paperwork.

"Carla, I need you to stay as still as possible, just while I try and listen to the babies' heartbeat" Her voice was breaking as she spoke, something Jacob found rather odd. He frowned and watched as she placed the metal of the stethoscope against Carla's ever so slightly swollen stomach. Jacob held his breath as Connie concentrated like she had never down before. Finally she lifted her face slightly and bit down on her lip.

"What is it?" Carla panicked as Connie took the stethoscope in her hand and played with the earpieces as she spoke.

"The baby's heartbeat is slower than I would want. With this being the case, and the severity of pain you appear to be in I think its best we get you to the hospital immediately" Connie advised.

"Can't we wait for Sam…? I can't leave without Sam" Connie sighed, trust Sam to be causing problems. Why he couldn't be where he was needed for once. Connie glanced at Jacob, his eyes were reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. The clinical lead turned back to the younger woman.

"I don't think you quite understand the seriousness of your situation. If we do not get you to a hospital now, you will lose the baby!" Connie stated bluntly. Grace gasped for the other side of the room and buried her face into Jacob's abdomen. He placed his arms around her and held the terrified girl tightly.

A knock came at the door, seconds later followed by the door being opened, and two familiar faces appearing.

"Alright Mrs B… and Jacob!" Dixie added surprised upon noticing the male nurse holding on to Grace tightly.

"What we got?!" Iain questioned as he placed his bags on the floor and approached the bed.

"This is Carla Roberts, 3 months pregnant with severe abdominal pains, Babies heartbeat is dropping rapidly. We need to get her to Holby as soon as" Connie informed her colleagues.

"Let's move her straight away. Iain, you get the heart monitor attached. Jacob, can you help us get her on the trolley mate?" Dixie asked. Jacob nodded, releasing his grip on Grace and moving across the room quickly.

Connie meanwhile held open her arms for her sobbing daughter and bundled her into her arms.

"It's going to be ok darling"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll get the lift!" Jacob announced as the group began to move the trolley down the corridor towards the hotels lifts. As he went to press the button, the lift doors opened. A man appeared with two teas in his hands. On spotting Carla on the trolley, he immediately dropped the cups and ran too her side.

"Carla, what's going on?" He cried before looking around at the group of people that surrounded them. Two paramedics, one he was sure he knew. He looked for Grace, soon locating her in the hand of her Mother as they emerged from his hotel room.

"Connie? What are you doing here…?" He croaked. He was slightly surprised by her appearance. It had been a while since they had been face to face. He couldn't help but admire her figure as she strutted down the corridor. Her coat was wrapped about her body, a belt pulling the material in at her waist, highlighting her dreamy curves. She hadn't aged, her hair had just grown. He was almost speechless until a hand grabbed hold of his. He glanced back down at his partner who was now lying on her side clutching her stomach once again.

"I'm bleeding… There's blood!" She screamed.

"Mrs Beauchamp…" Dixie called.

"Go to Jacob darling!" Connie whispered to her daughter before letting go of her daughters hand again and darting down the corridor.

Dixie lifted the sheet that covered Carla slightly, allowing Connie to take a look at the blood soaked sheets.

"We need to get her to the ambulance. Carla? Carla? Can you hear me?" Connie asked as she placed a hand against Carla's shoulder. Carla didn't respond.

"Her sats have dropped, she's going into cardiac arrest" Connie announced as she pulled on a pair of gloves that Dixie held out to her. Connie dropped out of her heels and jumped onto the trolley, straddling her patient.

"Get us to the ambulance now" She barked as Jacob picked up her heels and grabbed hold of Grace's hand.

"I'll come in the ambulance with you guys, you might need me" Sam suggested. Connie narrowed her eyes and looked up briefly to look at her Daughter's Father.

"No way. Absolutely no way!"

"She's my partner! Why not!" Sam roared.

"Because you are irrational and irritating at the best of times Mr Strachan! Now please do what you are told for once in your life!" Connie was shouting now, Sam was still able to get under her skin after all these years.

He stepped back from the trolley and rubbed his hands across his face.

"Well how am I supposed to get to the hospital? A taxi will take forever!" Connie rolled her eyes and dug her car keys from her pocket as one hand pressed down on Carla's chest. She threw them to Jacob.

"Jacob can drive you back to the hospital" She said simply before the trolley was pushed into the lift leaving just Sam, Jacob and Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob put his foot down on the exhilarator in an attempt to keep up with the ambulance ahead of him. He was basically tailgating the vehicle, but he was running on adrenaline, still trying to work out what the hell was going on. He had been thrown into the situation without anything being explained. From what he had gaged, Connie had little to no idea that her Daughter was back in the country, and she certainly didn't know that Sam was dating again, or indeed was expecting another child. Then there was Sam himself, a man of class. It was evident what Connie had seen in him all those years before. He wasn't a bad looking guy, liked to look after himself and to treat himself, dressed in a smart suit, his hair swept over to one side. He was everything that Jacob wasn't.

"You're not what I was expecting" Sam suddenly spoke. Jacob glanced away from the road momentarily, trying to work out what Sam was thinking.

"And what were you expecting? Someone more like you?" He answered back, a smug grin forming on his lips. Sam sighed and shifted in the passenger seat, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. He had spoken with a tone that he hadn't meant to. He was simply trying to get to know the man who would surely be involved in his Daughter's life. He wasn't trying to judge, although he was pretty surprised by Jacob's appearance.

"Sorry, it's just her track history is somewhat particular. Consultants, Managers…" Sam started.

"And I'm just a Nurse right?"

"No, but you obviously mean a hell of a lot to her" Sam said honestly.

"How'd you figure that one?" Jacob asked sceptically.

"Because she told me about you" Jacob went to open his mouth but quickly slammed on the brakes of Connie's beloved Mercedes. He braked just in time, narrowly avoiding ploughing into the back of the now stationary ambulance. The pair realised they had stopped outside of the hospital, they had literally driven in auto pilot.

"Do you mind…?" Sam signalled to Grace who sat quietly in the back of the car, sucking on her thumb as she looked round worriedly.

"Na, mate. I'll keep an eye on Grace, you go be with Carla" Sam smiled before nodding gratefully and jumping out of the car. He dashed off towards the back of the ambulance which now had its doors open. Connie was still straddling Carla's body, although now Carla was intubated, and Dixie was pumping on the bag that was providing the woman's body with oxygen.

"Jacob, is Carla going to be ok?" A small voice croaked. Jacob turned around in his seat and looked at the young girl.

"Your Mum is going to do everything possible to make sure that Carla is ok"

"You promise?" Grace had unbuckled her seatbelt and was leaning through the gap between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. Jacob placed a hand on the little girls shoulder and smiled gently.

"I promise. Your Mums a superhero you know"

"I'm eight and a half, not three. I know superheroes don't exist" Grace stated matter of factly. It was clear that she got her attitude from her Mother, always seeming to know best. She was wise beyond her years" And now Mummy and Daddy are arguing again" Grace sighed. Clearly she was used to this behaviour from her parents, who stood beside the ambulance, animated in conversation. Connie had a hand on her hip, and a scowl on her face. Sam reached out to touch her shoulder but she shifted from him.

"They do this a lot then?" Jacob queried. Grace nodded.

"All the time" Grace exaggerated with a roll of her eyes. Jacob looked back to the pair. Connie ran a hand through her long dark curls, whilst her other hand rested against her abdomen. She looked tired. Her hair was stuck to her face with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. She actually looked unwell.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Jacob insisted as he slid his seatbelt off and opened up the car door. He remained mystified by Connie's behaviour, suddenly remembering how she had been before they had raced off. She had been distant and vague. In his heart he knew something was up, he just had to find out what.

"She's stable…. Sat's have improved" Charlie announced as he looked up at Carla's vitals. Connie stepped back from the trolley relieved. She was exhausted after seven rounds of CPR. She could feel her blouse sticking to her skin, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Good, right, well…" Connie momentarily forgot what she had been about to say, instead just looked blankly at Charlie. Charlie reached out a hand encouragingly and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'll get everything sorted down here. Go and take a break, you look like you need it" Charlie advised. He too had noticed the exhaustion on Connie's face and knew that she needed a break before she collapsed in the middle of resus.

The brunette puffed out her cheeks before releasing the breath she had held. She nodded before spotting a fan that had been plugged in over the other side of resus. She tottered over there and got up close. The air was cooling against her skin, although she still felt as though she were about to pass out.

"You sure you're ok?" Charlie frowned as he appeared behind Connie. Connie waved him off.

"I'm fine, just a little hot… isn't it hot in here" She mumbled over the sound of the fan. Charlie was in fact freezing and had been for the majority of the day. The heating had broken within the department and Hansen was yet to call in the relevant contractors to fix it. In fact Charlie was shivering as the fan blew cold air over his skin.

"Connie?" Charlie asked with concern as the brunette gripped the counter before her, wincing in pain. Before he could do or say anything else, she was plummeting to the floor, her eyes closing as she fell against the floor, creating a heart wrenching smack as her body met with the floor.

"Connie?" Charlie cried as he raced to be beside her. He bent down and placed a hand against her forehead. She was burning up quickly. She felt clammy to touch.

"Can I have some help here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"… Ok what about… Mum's favourite colour!" Jacob thought for a second. So far he had got all of Grace's questions right, including what Connie's favourite food and drink was, what her middle name was and when her birthday was. He pondered his answer as the pair sat side by side on the settee in Connie's office.

"I'm going to say…" Jacob started only to be interrupted by the door being pushed open. The pair both expected to find Connie in the doorway, hands on her hips with her lips pursed. Instead they were faced with a panic struck looking Lofty.

"Lofty…" Jacob blinked several times.

"It's Mrs Beauchamp…." This gained Jacob's interest" She's just, well she's just sort of fainted" Jacob scrabbled up from where he sat and stood in front of a nervous looking Lofty.

"Where is she?" Jacob demanded. Lofty swallowed.

"Resus" He croaked. Jacob pushed past the young nurse and made to exit the room.

"Keep an eye on Grace" He ordered before dashing from the clinical leads office. All sorts of things ran through his mind as he made his way to resus. Maybe Connie was seriously ill, after all her behaviour had been odd of the previous days. She had been tired and lethargic, barely eating and hiding herself away in her office where she refused to be disturbed.

"Jacob listen…." Zoe started as the male nurse stormed into resus with concern written all over his face.

"Get off me! I am perfectly capable… Eugh" Jacobs attention was drawn to the clinical lead who was attempting to fight off the nursing staff as they attempted to get her to lie down on the bed. She was clearly having none of it. Her protests didn't stop until she heaved and clamped her hand to her mouth. Luckily Robyn was on hand with a dish, allowing the brunette some dignity.

"Con, come on, you know they're only doing their jobs. There is clearly something wrong" Jacob reasoned as he pushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him weakly, her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with redness. Her cheeks were puffy and her skin as pale as a ghost.

"I'm fine Jacob, I just need to be allowed to do MY job!" She barked miserably as she glanced down at the drip in her hand. Jacob looked across the room apologetically before wrapping his arm around Connie's shoulders.

"Please, for me. Just let them do the tests. I'm worried about you sweetcheeks" He dipped his head and spoke into her ear. Connie sighed before shuffling back onto the bed, and resting her head against the pillow.

"For you" She mumbled as she grabbed hold of his hand and placed it against her cheek. She looked up at him with her large green eyes which looked so sad and defeated that it broke Jacob's heart. He hated seeing his Confident Connie in such a state.

"Good girl" He soothed as he began to stroke her cheek.

"Where's Grace?" She croaked suddenly remembering that she had left her Daughter with her partner.

"Lofty's keeping an eye on her"

"And where were you last night?" Connie yawned. Jacob blushed slightly, feeling hot under the collar.

"That is slightly harder to explain…"

Sam collapsed into the hardback plastic seats that sat lined up in the corridor and placed his head in his hands. He could still hear the piercing wails of Carla, the cries for her unborn child, the child that they had now been forced to say goodbye to. The surgery and restarting of Carla's heart had been too much for the small foetus.

His legs began to shake uncontrollably as he forced himself to take several deep breaths to prevent him from crying. For once he had to be the strong one. He needed to keep himself together for his partner, and for his Daughter. He thought of Grace and smiled. She was so like her Mother it was uncanny. He couldn't believe it had taken seeing Connie for him to realise that.

"…It's bedlam down there, and now Mrs Beauchamp has gone and collapsed on us" Sam's head snapped up on hearing his former lover's name. He looked down the corridor to where two nurses stood chatting away as they stood at the vending machine.

"Collapsed?" The older nurse asked the plump red head who had previously been gossiping.

"Just went down like a sack of potatoes. It was quite scary actually…" The red head continued. Sam slowly rose from his seat before creeping down the corridor, his eyes narrowed.

"Mrs Beauchamp? Is she ok?" He asked the bright eyed pair. The red head narrowed her eyes, before widening them again.

"Sam? Sam Strachan? They're just running some tests at the moment… how's Carla?" She asked hopefully. Sam quietened before shaking his head.

"They couldn't save the baby" He croaked.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know"

"Its fine… is Connie downstairs?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah, she's in resus I think" Before the red head, who Sam later learnt to be called Robyn, could finish speaking, he was racing down the corridor and pounding down on the button desperately. He needed to know she was ok, he needed to see her. He knew that Carla needed him, but right in that moment, Connie was all he could think about.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was dark, just one small lamp that hung over the top of the one single bed that sat in the middle of resus. The room was completely void of bodies, bar the one that lay in the bed. Dark hair spread across the single pillow that lay below the head of the woman that usually had so much fight. Her skin was as pale as the sheets that she lay on.

"Mr Strachan?" A voice called from behind where Sam stood gazing in at the normally busy resus. He had stood alone for almost five minutes, trying to work out whether to enter the room or whether to just turn away and leave like he had never been there.

Grace's Father turned around slowly till he was face to face with Zoe, who smiled kindly at the gentleman who seemed to have a real interest on his Ex-partner, even though his girlfriend was lay up in recovery after losing the child that they were both seemingly excited to introduce to the world.

"How's Carla?" Zoe asked gently. She reached out a hand and placed it loosely on to the man's shoulder. Sam allowed a sigh to leave his mouth as he ran his hands across his face, exhausted by all the drama.

"We lost the baby" He stated simply. Zoe held back a 'sorry', knowing full well that it would make no difference in his life, although she was curious as to why he was hovering about the emergency department.

"What are you doing down here?" Zoe questioned carefully.

"I… I..." He stuttered. He sighed and looked at Zoe honestly" I needed to know that she was ok"

"She is absolutely fine" Zoe reassured him, although she wasn't quite convinced of his motives.

"She collapsed, that is not alright!" Sam argued. Zoe raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She is very much OK, I can't tell you any more than that. It's up to Connie to tell you anything" Zoe spoke within her professional capacity knowing that Connie wouldn't want her private life banded around the hospital. She didn't bank on Jacob strolling around the corner with Max and Cal following behind. The nurse was holding on to a balloon that read 'congratulations'. Zoe groaned inwardly as the three came to a pause.

"What's with the balloon?" Sam asked curiously. Cal and Max looked to Jacob awkwardly, neither saying anything. Both knew that Sam was Connie's ex- partner, they also knew the rules about confidentiality.

"What's it to you?" Jacob growled. He really wasn't liking Grace's Father. He seemed to be too involved with what was going on, like he hadn't realised that he and Connie had been separated for the last eight years.

"I just want to make sure she's ok. She's the Mother of my Daughter!" Sam argued.

"And soon to be the Mother of my Child" Jacob retaliated. Sam made to open his mouth, but Jacob, Cal and Max had already gone past and entered resus. Jacob had already informed several members of the team of Connie's pregnancy, in fact the balloon was actually a present from Robyn who had overheard as Jacob had told Max.

Sam remained at the doorway, his mouth hanging open as he witnessed Connie open her eyes and embrace her partner. He watched as she laughed as the balloon was passed to her by Jacob, her eyes had lit up and the smile was enough to light up a room.

"She's pregnant" He stated simply as he watched Connie embrace her visitors. She had never been like that with Grace, she had been closed off and almost refused to acknowledge that she was even pregnant. Now though, she sat in the bed with no complaints, hand resting against her stomach as she listened to Max and Cal as they all chatted away like old friends.

"3 months. I'm sorry Sam" Zoe said sadly. She couldn't work out whether she felt sorry for him because of the loss of his child, or whether it was because his former partner was happily moving on with another man and gaining everything that he no longer had.

"Its fine, I'm glad she's happy" He muttered before turning on his heel and stomping off in the direction of the lifts. Zoe watched him as he walked and knew immediately that he was jealous of what Connie now had.

"ZOE!" A voice squealed. She recognised the voice immediately and was almost gobsmacked when Sam didn't stop. Instead she bent down slightly and grabbed hold of Grace as she dived into her arms excitedly.

"Grace! Hello sweetheart, you've grown!" Zoe commented as she placed Grace back down on to the floor.

"I'm eleven now you know!" She told Zoe proudly.

"Wow that is really old!" Zoe laughed.

"Is my Mummy ok?" Grace looked up at Zoe, her large brown eyes so wide and scared. All Zoe could do was grin and tuck a piece of hair behind the young girl's ear.

"Your Mummy is going to be fine. Why don't you go on in? I know Mummy and Jacob are dying to see you" She suggested. Grace beamed up at Zoe.

"Really?" She asked surprised. Zoe gently stroked Grace's cheek.

"Really. They love you more than anything, you know that right?" Grace nodded slowly "Now get in there because Mummy and Jacob have something they need to tell you" Grace looked up excitedly at Zoe before running into resus excitedly. Zoe watched as the young girl jumped on to her Mother's bed and was immediately embraced into a hug.

Please let everything go ok she wished as she walked off towards the staffroom in search of a much needed coffee.


End file.
